


How Far We'll Get

by ThoseStrangeFanfictions



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseStrangeFanfictions/pseuds/ThoseStrangeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of prequel to Slow Dancing in a Burning Room, but both can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far We'll Get

Magnus opened his eyes and quickly wished he hadn’t. From where he was in his sleeping bag on the floor of the second floor apartment belonging to Jordan and Simon he could see Clary, who was sweaty and pale, leaning against Jace while Alec sat on his knees in front of her putting a bandage on a wound she’d recieved on her leg. 

"How you doing?" he asked as he moved to crouch by them.  
"I’ll be okay," the red head replied with a weak smile. Magnus stood up and then grabbed Alec’s hand to pull him up too.  
"So, how was waking up to the end of the world?" Magnus asked him jokingly.  
"Hush, Max might hear you," Alec scolded him.  
"You can’t keep him away from it forever," Alec looked toward the nine year old who was asleep on the sofa.  
"He saw his parents die, Magnus. At least give him a breather before we tell him he can never go home, or talk to his friends, or read a new book again."  
"You know whats going to happen to Clary, right?" Magnus said drawing Alec’s attension back.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Do they?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Simon and Jordan do. No one else has really picked up on it yet." Alec said, glancing back toward Jace and Clary.  
"There’s enough can food we gather from the other apartments to last us until the panicing dies down." meaning when the panicing people where killed, but not saying it, "then we’ll need to move. We’ve got hand guns and ammo from the creepy apartnent." Alec closed his eyes.  
"God, this is happening, isn’t it?"  
"It is. And you’re going to try, but you can’t keep everyone alive, Alec." Magnus told him.  
"You. You and my siblings. That’s what matters. That’s who I can keep alive." Alec replied. Magnus gave a half grin.  
"Let us see how far we’ll get."


End file.
